bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tier Harribel/Archive 4
Hierro? I believe she has hierro, no? I think she survived the explosion caused by HItsugaya's and the vaizard's attack without any visible damage because of her Hierro. What are your thoughts? This site only deals in what is proven and when it comes to powers what is shown. There is no justifiable point to determine that harribel has shown the use of heirro. These points are not based on any particular thoughts any user has. There must be confirmed usage. At no point was there any actual contact made against harribels person and no explosion. There is a clash of blades and the force that accompanies it, this is not a reflection of actual battle damage or an attack. Hence why this is not viable.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 06:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I'm in agreement, yes Hierro is stated as a passive ability but even then, there still has to be some sort of proof of it's existence as not every Arrancar has shown this ability!! Bit like saying every Shinigami can do Shunpo when, not all can!! Harribel spent most of that fight dodging, evading, blocking and countering, even when the Zanpakutō attacking her were unreleased, so no, there is no proof of this Hierro!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 14:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm I see your point. Since no blade ever made contact with her skin (except when she died), we can't assume she has hierro. Sode no shirayuki (talk) 14:48, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Alive? I'm not sure, but I've been hearing things about the third official fanbook/character book. Apparently it confirms that Harribel and her fraccion were healed by Orihime and are alive. So far I've found this site: http://naruto.viz.com/forum/showthread.php?t=99463 And a translation of the book into chinese: http://tieba.baidu.com/f?kz=1100399652 Igaram (talk) 10:26, June 12, 2011 (UTC) There have been a lot of outside sources stating this. We currently have our Translation Corner working on this, so we'll find out whether or not this is true once they've finished. In the meanwhile, Harribel and her Fracción's fates are staying as they are. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 14:45, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I want to ask about that. Regardless of what Unmasked might say, isn't it actually unclear what Harribel's fate was? She was more left for dead rather than killed. It looked like a really bad hit, but none of her absolutely vital body parts were hit by Aizen at all. And no one explicitly said that she was dead. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 01:34, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, she was one of the only in story clear confirmations. She dropped from the sky and I believe it was Mashiro who said she was dead.-- : Yes, so say the manga translations from cnet -_-; Ju-Ni provides the most accurate translations. Here it specifically states that Harribel was "taken out" not "killed". Otherwise, give me the raw scan and I'll confirm if Mashiro said Harribel was indeed killed. : Anyhow, the novel where Harribel returns to Hueco Mundo was co-written by both Matsubara Makoto AND Kubo, so it's very canon if you ask me. And if we confirm that that is what the book says, we will change her status but until then she stays as dead.-- NAME Tiar Halibel Ok guys, I don't wanna change it and have everyone change it back, but look here: (I think this is it, it's right before Hitsugaya unleashed his petal-snow!) http://www.animecrazy.net/bleach-episode-277 That episode contains the scene when Tiar says her name to Hitsugaya. She says Tiar Halibel!!! No Tia, and no Harribel. And no, you can't argue, because I just gave you proof (in subs too! for whoever watches it in dubs!). The latest databook UNMASKED clearly spells her name out as Tier Harribel. As that is an official source, written by Tite Kubo, that is what her name is.-- First, thank you for your concern and for not jumping in and changing it without prior discussion like so many people futilely try to do. Subs are not official, they are done by unofficial fan groups with no connection to the original author or anime studio. As Godisme pointed out above, Kubo Tite himself has spelt it as Tier Harribel in the UNMASKED character book and also in the manga (cover page of a chapter showed correct spelling of her last name long ago). And since he created and continues to write Bleach, that is the correct way to spell it and what we go by on this site. Also, please remember to sign your posts so that it is clear who is saying what. You can do this by typing four tildes (~~~~) at the end of your post or by clicking the signature button at the top of the edit window. Thanks 10:58, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for pointing that out, as well as the advice! (Mrcook9 (talk) 20:15, June 26, 2011 (UTC)) Edit request Lead should be amended with "only female Espada in Aizen's service". Also, seeing as she's dead and there will not be any more "updates", it's probably safe to unlock this page to allow editors to help correct mistakes. 20:35, July 22, 2011 (UTC) It is not unsafe to lock this page due to the Unmasked Data Book, please be patient for translations!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 21:05, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Might I note that Hiriviendo should properly be worded "...instantly vaporizes any form of water..." because "boils" scientifically applies only to liquid water. Solid form to gas form is technically sublimation, but anything to gas form is vaporization. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 14:18, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, then if you can't unlock it, can you please fix the lead? It's blatantly false. 16:16, July 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Blatantly false to nobody but you?? There are no other female Espada, Nel is no longer an Espada unless stated otherwise!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 16:50, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :::With that justification, Tier is no longer one either, as she no longer exists. It might have been arguable that the lead was technically true last year, but it is false no matter how you spin it now. Clarifying it with "in Aizen's service" does not alter the intended meaning, but is more accurate and less disingenuous to readers, especially if they are not as familiar with the material as you. If you dislike that exact term, please find another, but the lead as it is now is simply false. ::Also, please don't use ad hominem attacks against me. I have not criticized you in any way. 16:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) The page is fine as is. There is no need to change it at this time.-- Nestle To Night Information Is information from Kubo's novel "Nestle to Night" not going to be added to Halibel's page? HidanSenpai13 (talk) 08:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) As we have said many times before, have patience we are still cataloging things!! Everything in due time!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 11:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Information is already placed on the article.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC)